Wishful Thinking
by AgentWilhelm
Summary: When an old lover return, Det Brisoce must make a choice between dwelling on their rocky past, or focusing on their promising future


Disclaimer: I don't own the Law and Order characters, but I do own the "Nic" character. I just wanted to have fun with my imagination. I don't know who wrote the lyrics to "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7. I just had fun with the song, made NO profit from it!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
1 "Everybody got something, that had to leave behind,  
  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
  
There's no use looking back, or wondering,  
  
How it could be now, or might have been,  
  
All this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go"  
  
It's been three long years since we last seen each other. I wonder if he will ever forgive me for what I have done? It is one thing to love someone unconditionally. It is another to change who you are because you're in love. Why try to change the qualities that initially attracted you to that person? But then again, not much made sense in our relationship. I was very young with no children or past marriages, and he was an older, twice married, father of two girls, which one of them was my close friend. I wanted the relationship to work, but God had other plans for our love lives. I need to see him again. I need to know if thoughts feeling are still there.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"I never found the words to say  
  
1.1.1 You' re the one I think about each day  
  
2 And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
3 A part of me will always be with you"  
  
I hope he will take to me. The last conversation did not go over to well. Maybe it was due to the stress. It won't hurt to try. Picking up a card, I dialed his work number.  
  
" Detective Briscoe."  
  
"Hello Lennie, it is me, Nic. I am back in Manhattan for good."  
  
A long stretch of silent followed. "Lennie, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, can we talk later? I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Sure, what time should I call back?"  
  
"Give me your number and I will call you later."  
  
"Okay, it's 555-5683."  
  
3.1 "Got it. Bye"  
  
Before I could say good-bye, he was gone. I hoped that the conversation would have been longer, but I am grateful that it lasted that long. Why did my career had to come between us.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
4 "There's no use looking back or wondering,  
  
Because love is a strange thing,  
  
No matter how I try and try, I just can't say good-bye,  
  
No, no, no no,"  
  
He is late. Maybe he is not going to show up. Serves me right thinking that he will come just because I asked him. I should go and save what little pride that I have left.  
  
"Nic, is that you?" asked Lennie as he walks towards the table.  
  
"Lennie, you came." A big smile appeared on her face. Overcome with emotions, Nic ran over to Lennie and hugged him tightly.  
  
" I am surprised to see the great Jacqueline Dominic Hawkins returning to her humble roots. I thought Washington D.C. was the place for you? Did they cut you loose?  
  
"There is no need for all of that Leonard William Briscoe. I actually had been in and out of New York for the past year. Every time I returned I left a message on your answering machine. You never returned any of my calls and you were never home." said Nic.  
  
Lennie looked at twenty-something woman sitting across from him. "I do have a life that don't evolves around you."  
  
"But my life is suppose evolves around yours? You and your stupid double standards. I did not come back to New York to pick a fight with you. I came here to make peace with you. I want everything to be right with us again."  
  
"Why," asked Lennie in a sarcastic tone, "did your last boyfriend dump you? They don't play fair in D.C.?"  
  
Nic gave Lennie a murderous look. "You're the last person that I dated. I just came here to apologize and tell you that I am back in town. I guess that I should have not wasted my time with you. For a homicide detective, you have a very immature attitude. Good-bye Mr. Briscoe, I hope that you have a fucking wonderful life alone." Picking up her purse, Nic stormed out the café, cursing him along the way.  
  
As she was leaving, Lennie thought to himself 'I really screwed up this damn time. The one thing that I wanted since Nic for Washington just slipped through my own hands. Shit! Why things can't go right with us.'  
  
  
  
5 ________________________________________________________________  
  
6  
  
7 "I never had a dream come true,  
  
'Til the day that I found you,  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
  
7.1.1 You'll always be my baby,"  
  
"Nic, please talk to me. I did not mean to come off like an asshole back there." said Lennie. Standing in the living room of Nic's three-story townhouse, he was surprised that she let him enter. "Please don't go silent on me."  
  
Nic looked at the older detective standing in her living room. She hoped that she wouldn't cause herself any more problems by telling him want was on her mind. "Lennie, all I wanted to do since returning to Manhattan is to tell you that I still love you and I want to start a real life with you. But you are making things hard as usual."  
  
Lennie nearly fainted when he heard those words come out her mouth. No woman had ever wanted to devote herself to him. Now this pretty young thing is about to take a big chance with him and change herself completely for him.  
  
"You will really give up your law career for me?"  
  
"Yes I will, but there is one condition."  
  
'Damn, too good to be true' Lennie thought to himself " What is it, Nicky darling."  
  
Nic smiled at him. She had not heard that name in a long time. "I want to continue to work in the financial field."  
  
Lennie laughed. He could handle her having a job in the financial field. "Sure Nic. What ever you want to do I will support you."  
  
"Good. Oh, there is one other thing I need to tell you." Nic said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you." Nic leaned her body against his and kissed him.  
  
Breaking away from the embrace, Lennie took her face into his hands. "Let's take this upstairs to my favorite place."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued? 


End file.
